


An Afternoon in St Mungo's

by Dacro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dialogue, Drabble, Gen, Humor, M/M, St Mungo's Hospital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 14:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dacro/pseuds/Dacro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco and Gilderoy have a little chat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Afternoon in St Mungo's

Title: An Afternoon in St Mungo's  
Characters: Draco, Lockhart (implied H/D)  
Rating: G  
Words: 100  
Summary: Draco and Gilderoy have a little chat.

An Afternoon in St Mungo's

  
Lockhart squinted at the name badge. "Healer…Malory?"  
"Malfoy."  
"Is it?"  
"At least until tomorrow."  
"And what's mine again?"  
"Lockhart, Gilderoy."  
"Say, that's smashing!"  
Draco smiled. "You've always liked it."  
"And why ever not? Spot on, isn't it?"  
"Drink," Draco said, offering a glass and tablets instead of an answer.  
"And what happens to the Malfoy tomorrow?"  
Draco chuckled, despite himself. "It gets a Potter attached to the end."  
"Never needed one myself. Greenest fingers in England!"  
"I'm getting married," Draco clarified.  
"Oh!" He sat forward with interest. "What's she called, then?"  
"Harry."  
"Hairy? Ah, well. Takes all kinds, doesn't it?" 


End file.
